Ownership
by PetiteFee24
Summary: After Soubi being given to Seimei as his fighter, there are still some loyalty issues to solve.


_**Ownership**_

_**Raiting: M**_

_**Pairing:**__ SeimexSoubi, mild Ritsu-senseixSoubi_

_**Summary:**__ After Soubi being given to Seimei as his fighter, there are still some loyalty issues to solve. _

**Warnings:** _Yaoi, (considering you're browsing through Loveless' fics I guess this is quite redundant), sadism, perverse thoughts/actions (then again, if Seimei appears... this is a must). You've been warned. ;). _

_**Author's note:**__ Short story that's been wandering around my head for a while now and I just had to type it, no longer than three chapters. Reviews and comments are more than welcome, just don't flame please since this is my first non-spanish fic, well my first selftranslation to English, and please feel free of making any kind of suggestions or corrections._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No matter what kind of tantrum I make, I won't make Loveless mine, it belongs to Yun-sama. I would love to make Soubi and Ritsu-sensei mine tough, *giggle* at the same time *more giggle* _

_~o~_

_"Kill them"._

Agatsuma Soubi froze at the cold blooded command made by his Sacrifice. Their first fight as a Unit had been an exceptional performance by the Fighter considered as one of the best in the whole Seven Voices Academy's history. The Shameless Team, one of the more feared teams ever, laid down on the grass, totally restrained, and only the fighter seamed to hold on to consciousness, barely. _He surely didn't expect him to..._

"Didn't you listen to me, Soubi?"

"But... we won, Seimei. They can't no longer..."

Soubi watched silently how the Shameless Fighter make feeble efforts to get on his feet, looking warily at his Sacrifice. Just then, both Fighters glances connected and Soubi found only deep despite in those green eyes. So like other pair of green eyes that made him a real fighter and for one second pain caused by betrayal was all he could think about. He, even though had endured everything, hasn't been enough. He hasn't been _strong_ enough, no _important _enough, not _perfect_ enough, for him to write the name that would seal his destiny, instead, he had been delivered to the Aoyagi boy as disposable weapon, as a disposable soul. Those eyes that'd had only despite, but that had been the only ones for a decade. Pain. Agonizing pain.

"Are you questioning my authority? I'm the Sacrifice and you're my fighter, you only exist to obey. Do you understand?"

That's why he've been trained for, right? Being a perfect fighter. Endure the pain, obey the Sacrifice. _Those eyes._

_"Kill them."_

Yes, to avoid the pain you have to obey orders. Submission takes the pain away. Soubi turned his face away so he couldn't see what the spell would do to the couple in the ground. He didn't want to see those green eyes go away again, abandon him and give him away to the best buyer. After a flash of light, everything ended. Shameless was an inert mass on the grass, but the pain didn't seemed to disappeared more like it have been drugged again leaving his body with an odd feeling. Even though he had fulfilled his duty as a Fighter, he felt empty. Soubi felt how smooth fingers caressed his neck and he turned to face his Sacrifice. The tenderness in the gesture was indeed touching but the cold freezing abyss in his eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"Soubi, how could you betray me?"

Soubi didn't understand it, he could see the Shameless corpses. He obeyed. Then he saw it, the blood in Seimei fingers. Did he fail? He didn't remember been hurt or even touched during the fight, let alone restrained his Sacrifice. He was a good fighter and had taken all the damage, that had had been almost zero, instead of Beloved. He protected the Sacrifice as it was expected of him, right? He looked down and how the bandages in his neck, where Beloved marked his destiny with a knife, were soaked in blood despite of being at least two weeks old and that they were almost healed.

"Blood?"

"Yes, Soubi. Blood. You betrayed the name, _my _name. It seems that you weren't totally loyal to me after all. – The sweet tone in Seimei's voice was upsetting. – Let's go."

Soubi followed him quietly to their apartment. Seimei decided that since they were an Unit, it was for the best to have a private place for them and showed up with a small bag after the first week. The blond closed the door behind him. The sunset made Seimei's face to be in complete darkness.

"It seems that you don't have clear who you belong to. I guess that I have to write my name in your soul too, since making into your body didn't seem to do the job. The name in your neck bleed because you don't give yourself to your owner. Were you thinking in someone else while following _my_ orders, Soubi?"

Soubi felt chills from head to toe, paralyzed him. There was something sinister in the boy in front of him that had still his cat ears and tail.

"Don't worry; I will make you never forget who you belong to".

_~o~_


End file.
